


Rooftop Sunsets

by keithkolame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Langst, M/M, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithkolame/pseuds/keithkolame
Summary: Don't be misled by the nice-sounding title. This is not a happy fic. No one dies though, don't worry. Also don't hate me for never updating my other fics hahahah I have no motivation to write those but I really wanted to write this.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Rooftop Sunsets

If someone rounded the corner, they’d be able to see the ladder. However, this is a route no one ever took because it didn’t lead anywhere. Just to a back alley behind the school with a few dumpsters and an unfriendly smell. That’s why Lance didn’t give the ladder a second thought. 

Once he’d reached the top of his ladder, he could climb the ladder attached to the building the rest of the way. This was such a stupid idea. But he had to do it from a tall place. It just felt right. And their school was the tallest place around that wouldn’t notice a teenager scaling the side of the building, 5 stories to be exact. It was high up. Definitely high enough.

The sun was setting, and school had ended earlier but he’d hung around in the back, waiting for the last of the students to trickle out. It was beautiful and he watched the sun slowly dip below the horizon for several minutes, and when he reached up and touched his face, it was wet. The tears were falling uncontrollably, and he knew he had to get this done quick before he chickened out. At least he had a nice view. He looked over the edge and realized it was higher up than it had seemed from the ground. All the more reason to jump.

Lance stepped on the raised edge of the rooftop and began to walk along it, closing his eyes and dipping one foot down on either side of the ledge with each step. His tears stopped and he felt euphoric as he lost his balance. But he felt something wrong, warmth around him, when he didn’t remember falling yet. Was he already dead? He opened his eyes and instead of nothingness, he saw a vaguely familiar face. 

“Didn’t you hear me yelling?! What the hell are you doing?! You nearly fell!” screamed a red-faced and out of breath boy with messy black hair. 

Lance blinked and forced himself to quickly come to terms with the fact that he hadn’t just died. “That was kind of the point. Now, if you’d get going, I can finish what I came here to do.”

“I- I’m not- you’re not… I’m-” the boy stuttered. “I’m not leaving. Are you kidding me? I’m not going to let you jump.”

“Technically it would have been a fall. I mean, I lost my balance,” Lance said sheepishly. 

“Like hell you lost your balance, your fucking eyes were closed! You were walking along the edge of the roof with your eyes closed!” 

“Technicalities. Would you leave now?” Lance pressed. 

“No! You’re Lance, right? Who can I call, Lance? Please. Your mom or dad? A sibling? Don’t you hang around with that Hunk guy?” the boy continued, his tone bordering on desperate. 

“Not anymore. Look, none of them would even care. They’d probably be happy if I was gone, honestly, Keith,” Lance said, pulling his sleeves over his hands and looking down. 

“So, you know my name,” Keith said. 

The sun had completely set by that point and he felt himself start to get cold as a feeling of complete weariness washed over him. The euphoria he’d felt earlier was gone, but he’d get it back. Keith had let go of him at that point, and without warning, he took off at full speed toward the edge, fighting the weariness, and dove. He was shocked when he felt arms around him before his body even crossed the ledge.

“What the fuck? How are you so fast?” Lance panted.

“You’re saying what the fuck about how fast I am?! What the fuck right back, Lance! Who tries to kill themselves in front of someone they just met?” Keith said, the surprise in his eyes replaced with anger. “And I’m on the track team. That’s why. I’m a sprinter.”

“It’s just my fucking luck the person who shows up to interrupt my plans is a sprinter,” Lance said, throwing his arms up. “Look, I’m sorry. I just- I just have had this planned for a long time and I thought everything out and- I guess I didn’t think everything out. How did you know I was up here, anyway?”

“I was running,” Keith said, pointing to a track nearby. “I took a water break and noticed, well, you on the ledge. So, I ran, and when I saw the ladder, I climbed, as fast as I could.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to jump in front of you like that,” Lance said, hanging his head in shame. 

“You shouldn’t have tried to jump at all,” Keith corrected. 

“Whatever.”

“I’m going to help you, Lance. Whether you want me to or not.”


End file.
